titanic_the_legend_goes_onfandomcom-20200214-history
Geoffrey
"''Stupid dog! What am I saying?! You look more like a bat!" — Geoffrey to Tiger. '''Geoffrey' is one of main characters and one of two tertiary antagonists, antiheroes and pets of villains in the film, along with Tiger the Chihuahua, before reforming and becoming a hero. Geoffrey is voiced by Gregory Snegoff. Biography Geoffrey is the Pickerings' orange pet cat. Before the film and for the most of it, he appears as a spoiled, greedy, pompous, and gluttonous cat. Just like his owners, he was initially hostile towards Angelica, and constantly tried to sabotage her plans, and get her in trouble with the only apparent motive for making her life harder and more miserable. On a train, he was sitting beside Angelica. Geoffrey went to Titanic with his owners. On pier, he caused Angelica to drop her locket, which was then picked up by Gaston. Gertrude, Bernice, Hortense and Geoffrey became first class passengers. He met and befriended Meanstreaks' much smaller pet Chihuahua, Tiger. The two quickly became friends, partners, and outcasts among the ship's animals, began to actively oppose them and constantly menace and terrorize Angelica's friend mice, especially Maxie, and his parents, as Geoffrey wanted to eat them and Tiger helped him. The animals' leader and protector, homeless big black terrier Fritz, protected mice from them, and Geoffrey and Tiger were often attacked and chased by him themselves. Like everyone else, Geoffrey also thought that Tiger looks more like a bat and often told him that. In the cargo hold, when Maxie tells his parents that Angelica wants to attend the ball, but has nothing to wear, Geoffrey and Tiger come and attack them again. Geoffrey catches Maxie, but Fritz saves them and chases Geoffrey and Tiger away, leading to Maxie saying “If it hadn’t been for you, I would be now in someone else’s digestion.” Later, Geoffrey met with Tiger and they went on the deck. While talking with Geoffrey, Tiger mentioned being hit with a "food item." When Maxie and his parents searched for Angelica's locket, Geoffrey awoke and wanted to attack them again, but was slammed into a wall by a door opened by Hortense. Unlike Tiger, and most other passengers and their pets, Geoffrey seemingly didn't go to a ball with his owners and stayed in room. Right before the start of animals' party, Geoffrey left the room, met with Tiger, who was returning from ball, and they went to the cargo hold together, indending to trash the party. While walking down the stairs, Tiger told Geoffrey that he doesn't like this idea as with his luck, this is gonna be bad for him. Geoffrey told Tiger to relax and to distract his dog-cousins while he's taking care of mice. Downstairs they met and attacked mice again, but were finally caught, and locked up in a cage, with Fritz saying that they'll remain there until they learn to behave. Then the animals left Tiger and Geoffrey alone in their cage and began to party. When Maxie offered them some food from the party, a hungry Geoffrey was going to take it, but prideful Tiger refused to, and told Maxie that they don't accept food from enemy, especially mice, calling them peasants, and causing him to walk away. Geoffrey was enraged by Tiger's extreme pride and stubborness, and grabbed him by his neck, pinned him to a railing, and reprimanded, and beaten him for leaving them without food, calling him stupid dog and telling him that's why everyone thinks he's more bat than dog. When Titanic hit iceberg, and began sinking, Geoffrey and Tiger were still locked in a cage. Water rapidly filled the cargo hold, and engulfed them both, causing them to lose consciousness. They almost drowned, but were freed and saved by Hector. Geoffrey awoke first, grabbed a still unconcscious Tiger by the neck, and dragged him on a floating wooden crate, showing his heroic side and apparently saving Tiger from certain death, when he could just leave him. On a crate Tiger awoke, and Geoffrey sighed in relief. If Geofrey hadn't saved him, Tiger would've most likely drowned. The two then team up with other animals to try and save all of their lives, however, Tiger does this rather discreetly and reluctantly, and only to survive and never actually admits it, being too proud to openly admit that he's collaborating with enemy. Geoffrey eventually made amends with others, switched to their side and honestly helped them to survive, redeeming himself in the end, while a reluctant, stubborn and prideful Tiger did not, and was interested only in his own survival and in the end stayed loyal only to himself and Corynthia. Gertrude, Bernice, and Hortense searched for Geoffrey, but couldn't find him, and were forced to leave without him, as did Tiger's owner, Corynthia. As such both Geoffrey and Tiger were left behind on a sinking ship by their respective owners. However, Tiger, Geoffrey, and other animals managed to escape the ship and witnessed it's sinking along with other survivors. They then found and picked up a ship's surviving chef and were helped by dolphins. After Titanic incident, Geoffrey parted ways with Tiger and others and reunited with his owners, while Tiger reunited with his, but was soon imprisoned again when they were finally apprehended, caught, and sent to prison by Sam, while Kirk, and Dirk somehow escaped this and married Bernice, and Hortense much to Gertrude's distress. Geoffrey was happy for Angelica and William and seemingly wasn't affected much by Gertrude's, Corytnhia's and Tiger's misfortune. Gallery 6OGSzDr_3NE.jpg|Geoffrey with Angelica on train. 2B_iUDTp5XA.jpg|Geoffrey on pier before going on Titanic. vqX7Y00z_Rc.jpg|Ditto. P_t1twDy55U.jpg|Geoffrey and Tiger attack mice in cargo hold. DxXYdwCULa0.jpg|Geoffrey catches Maxie. mPIgWgcHuNY.jpg|Geoffrey and Tiger in a cage. 4NsJs783ypY.jpg|Ditto. TLPnN6FO26U.jpg|Geoffrey threatens Tiger. 7Xj1BzN7wF4.jpg|Geoffrey saves Tiger. 2a29_yyJECA.jpg|Geoffrey and Tiger, sitting on a crate. IJUFyyQ6fKw.jpg|Geoffrey and Tiger rejoiced to see dolphins coming to save them. Trivia * Geoffrey shares his voice actor with his former major adversary, Fritz the dog. * Geoffrey is apparently inspired by Tremains' pet cat Lucifer as both are fat villainous pet cats of the villains, however, Geoffrey is orange and Lucifer is black and Geoffrey is more heroic while Lucifer is more evil as Geoffrey eventually reforms in the end while Lucifer doesn't and stays evil. Geoffrey can also be inspired by Azrael from the Smurfs. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Animals Category:Antagonists